Even the best calculated plans sometimes fail
by Skovko
Summary: Seth had everything planned out. Fight her, invite her out, date her. But like everything else in life, nothing goes according to plan. A botched move inside the ring makes everything fall down, and he can't help but feel guilty. But there's always a plan B.
1. Botch

Seth punched Demi in the face, and the audience cheered. He had them where he wanted. He was their hero this evening while she was the villain. She stood dazed on the second rope. He slid down from the turnbuckle, in between her legs, lifted her up and slammed her down in a powerbomb. Her head bounced off the mat in a weird way. He went for the pin, and to his surprise she didn't kick out. The referee had no other choice than to count to three.

"Here is your winner: Seth Rollins!" JoJo announced.

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to go at it for five more minutes. They had several spots planned. He hadn't even done his suplex and falcon arrow yet. They were supposed to end with a turnbuckle powerbomb and a stomp. He watched as the referee was right next to her, trying to make her squeeze his hand, but she didn't.

"Are you alright?" The referee asked.  
"I can't move," she sounded scared. "I can't feel my body."

The referee stood up and crossed his arms above his head.

"I need some help here!" He yelled.

Seth left the ring, but he stayed next to it, watching as they tried making her body respond. She ended up being carried out on a stretcher. He followed behind, feeling scared and guilty. He had looked forward to this match.

He had everything planned. Fight the cappuccino brunette with the beautiful amber eyes, then ask her out for either coffee or dinner with the excuse of talking about their match, when really it would be a date. Their first date of many. The architect had everything planned, and now the walls came crashing down. He had hurt her. Bad. For all he knew, she could be paralyzed for the rest of her life.

"Roman!" He leaned into his friend.

Of course Roman had been there, ready to comfort Seth. Roman had seen the match and the botched move, and he had run to the gorilla position to be ready.

"Let's get you to the locker room," Roman said.  
"No," Seth moved out of his friend's arms. "I need to see Stephanie or Hunter. I need to know she's alright."  
"She's on her way to the hospital. No one knows anything yet. Let's get you showered and changed, and then find someone who knows something," Roman said.

Seth nodded. As always Roman was right. They walked to the locker room where Seth showered and got dressed. He picked up his bag, and together they went to find someone who would know something. Anything at all. They hadn't taken many steps before Stephanie turned a corner and smiled.

"She's alright, Seth," she said.  
"She is?" He asked.  
"She started moving her fingers in the ambulance, and everything is alright now. Her body was just in shock. They're keeping her over night," she said.  
"Thank fuck!" He let out a heavy breath.  
"This is not your fault," she said. "Tell him, Roman."  
"It's not your fault," Roman smiled at Seth.  
"It feels like it," Seth said.

Roman and Stephanie patted a shoulder each, but it didn't make Seth feel any better.

"Why don't you pick her up tomorrow morning?" She asked.  
"I can?" Seth had a sparkle of hope in his eyes.  
"Of course," she answered. "10 AM. Don't be late."


	2. Brunch

Seth had watched the spot over and over that night in his hotel room until he lost count of how many times. Even though he could see she failed to position her head correctly while crashing down, he still blamed himself. He shouldn't have slammed her that hard.

But that was yesterday, and today was now. Plan B. Plan A had failed. There hadn't been a date like he had planned for. Instead she had spent the night in the hospital where he was currently walking through the halls to get to her room. He finally reached it and looked inside. She sat on the bed with her legs hanging off the side, looking at the wall ahead.

"Knock, knock," he said. "Hi Demi."

She turned her head and looked at him. A big smiled appeared on her face, and he automatically smiled back.

"Seth!" She sounded happy. "What are you doing here?"  
"Picking you up," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Don't mention it. Have you eaten yet?" He asked.  
"No. Hospital food," she pretended to stick two fingers down her throat. "Barf!"  
"I'm taking you out for brunch then," he chuckled.

So not coffee and not dinner. Instead he got both in some sort of way. Coffee and food. Brunch. And he loved sitting at the same table as her, talking, watching her across the table, getting lost in those beautiful eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself," she said.  
"Is it that obvious?" He asked.  
"What's the first thing we learn in wrestling school? Tuck your chin. I forgot," she said. "So no matter how hard or how soft you would have performed that move, I still would have fucked up. I got caught up when I heard the audience. They fucking loved us going at it."  
"They did," he smirked. "I love it too. Sharing the ring with you."  
"Likewise," she said.

She turned her attention back to the food on her plate.

"Do you want my sausages?" She asked.  
"Do you wanna trade with something of mine?" He asked.  
"I'll take that fried egg if you wanna get rid of it," she answered.  
"Sure thing," he chuckled. "You're not big on sausages?"  
"I can't stand them," she said.

She put her sausages on his plate, and stole his egg in return.

"I mean, I like a man's sausage, but that's a whole different thing," she said.

He burst out laughing. It was one of the most absurd things she could have said.

"What? This is like a date, right? You're gonna ask me out on more, and eventually we're gonna end up in bed. All I'm saying is that I'll swallow down your sausage," she winked. "All of it."  
"Okay, you're banned from any dirty talk," he laughed.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You fucking suck at it," he answered.  
"But I thought you wanted me to suck you," she smirked.

He shook his head in disbelief. He had never experienced a woman talking like that.

"And you'll be eating my taco too," she said.  
"Stop!" He laughed louder.  
"You won't?" She pouted.  
"Oh, I'll eat it, honey. All of it. Until you scream again and again, and then beg me to stop because it hurts," he gave her a naughty look.

She leaned back in her chair and bit her lip.

"Since we live in the same town, how about this Tuesday?" She asked.  
"Why Tuesday?" He asked.  
"Taco Tuesday!" She grinned.  
"Shut up!" He laughed again.

He reached over the table, grabbed her sweatshirt, and pulled her forward, until they met in the middle. His lips caught hers in a soft kiss.

"Shut up," he whispered.


End file.
